A New Choice
by Matteoarts
Summary: The path of the Samurai continues. An alternate ending to the series.
1. Destiny (1-2)

_**A/N: You know why you're here. You didn't like the ending to Samurai Jack either. Maybe you felt like it was rushed, it was too bitter, like it needed a bit more?**_

 _ **Well, that's what this is for.**_

 _ **Had a few different ideas for endings right off the top of my head, as well as some good ones suggested by others; not sure if I'll do all of them, depends on if you guys want me to or not. But I know I'm at least getting this one down. It's the most canon (to me at least) since it doesn't rewrite the ending, but more just adds onto it. Hopefully you feel the same.**_

 _ **Here we go.**_

* * *

The forest was still.

No sounds of battle pierced the air. There was no foe to overcome to ensure its sanctity. Instead, the forest remained tranquil and calm; for once, it was at peace.

So why did he feel anything but?

Dismounting from his horse, the Samurai walked several paces into the brush and allowed his steed to remain there for his return. For the moment, he wanted to be alone.

Deciding on a particular tree that called to him, he took his rest under its shade. Fog swept over the ground, obscuring vision and mirroring the clouded thoughts that ran rampant through his mind.

The Samurai- was that even who he was anymore? His life's purpose had been completed, the task he'd been trained for since he was but a child. Who was he at all? His former name had all but been forgotten, last spoken to him a lifetime ago when times had been simpler. All he knew now, all he'd known for the last fifty years of existence … was _Jack_.

The faces of the peoples of the future appeared in his mind's eye; all the civilizations he'd preserved, the lives he'd saved … they had disappeared, presumably been erased when he'd changed the past.

He'd always known deep down that this would happen … but even fifty years had not prepared him for the emptiness he now felt.

Knowing that you would be sacrificing the life you'd made for yourself, all the bonds that you'd formed over an eternity of fighting Aku … it was quite the monumental burden. But he'd had hope, or at least some semblance of it that he could get through it with someone at his side …

… with _Ashi_.

His eyes pressed tighter together, reluctant to allow yet another flow of tears like the many he'd already shed these past weeks. His people had seen their hero break, fall victim to the incurable disease that was a broken heart.

Over his life of battle, he'd all but lost hope that he'd ever return home. He had become a shell of his former self, simply fighting because it was all he knew how to do. But no matter how many people he saved, he could never replace the hollow feeling that gnawed inside of him …

… until her.

First, she was his hunter. With her six sisters, they'd been twisted by the words of those who had sought to destroy him at any cost- even the corruption of others. None of them had chosen their path willingly; they'd been born into it, their fate sealed since their inception. No matter their actions, he knew that they'd truly believed they were doing the right thing; they were just more innocents whose lives had been tarnished by Aku's evil. Nothing less.

When he'd first met Ashi, that startling realization had been made all too clear in his mind. There was no greater regret he had in that moment than the fact that he'd been forced to end her sisters, potentially the only positive influences in her life since birth.

It was because of this that he'd tried to find redemption, to make up for what had been done to her. He saved her life at great risk to his own when he could have left her for dead any number of times as she'd wanted. He'd wanted to show her kindness in stark contrast to the suffering she had endured in all the years previous.

Slowly, her eyes were opened. Enlightenment began to take shape, showing her the truth behind his words and seeing Aku's evil for herself. She could have left then, opting to forsake the draw of life she'd been given and start anew, maybe even find peace.

Instead … she'd chosen to fight.

He'd tried to assure her that there was no hope, but she'd refused to accept it. Her determination was unmatched by anyone he'd ever known, surpassing even his own at the time. It was then that he saw a spark within her; a spark that reminded him of himself from long ago.

Even when he'd finally given up hope and sought to end his own life for his perceived failures, she'd come to his aid. She may have been his hunter, but she became his savior; and in turn, his hope. Her dauntless spirit inspired him. Through her, he was able to see what she saw; not a world devastated by Aku and left in darkness, but rather a light that could grow brighter until it burned the shadows away.

He gave her the truth, and in turn she gave him hope.

It was from that point that they'd made their journey; he became balanced once more and reclaimed his sword. They traveled through the desert, gradually developing feelings for one another, feelings that he never thought he'd be given the luxury of experiencing. But just as he'd shown her there was more to her than she'd known, she opened new doors for him and his heart.

He tried to prepare, to leave her behind so that he could proceed with his mission without fear of her death. There were no more time portals, no way back to the past. He'd accepted that; all that was left to do was defeat Aku in the present, and give the world a chance to heal. Of course, he should have guessed that she would not be swayed. Even in Aku's control, she did not falter or waver in her resolve. When she was transformed, her only request was that he kill her and end the plague that was Aku. She did not fear death, only that hers would have meant nothing.

The … _thing …_ he'd turned her into was not her, no more than a puppet was a person. Her actions were not her fault. He couldn't have brought himself to kill her, not after everything they'd been through together. He'd learned already that harming innocents at the cost of victory was no victory at all.

It was in the darkest hour he'd ever faced, when Aku was to broadcast his death to the world, that he felt the bond between them was strongest. He had confidence in her, in her ability to fight back the infection. Maybe not without help, but the deed would still be hers to do.

The final battle had passed in a blur; the Scotsman, the three hundred, the Woolies, the Archers, all there to save him from Aku's grasp. While they were saving him, he was trying to save someone else; the one person who he considered to be his other half.

In the end, it was his confession of love for her that gave her the strength to overcome its antithesis. She freed herself from the darkness that consumed her, and defied Aku openly. She did not hesitate to open a portal and fling them back into the past.

He'd never thought that he would see the passage of time again, but she'd made it possible. Even after he'd accepted his fate, she found a way to give him one last gift.

Together, they returned to the past and undid the future that was Aku.

He should have known from that point what would happen … but he had been blinded by the joy of of seeing his people once again, alive and well. The world was at peace, no longer under Aku's reign. He and Ashi had the prospect of a wonderful life together-

Tears began to form, but he denied them the right to fall.

Had she known? Had she understood the ramifications of changing the past, and still gone through with it? He would not doubt it. Her resolution was absolute, she would have sacrificed herself a thousand times over before she accepted failure.

As morbid of a thought as it was … he almost wished she'd died instead. At least then, she would have peace. She would know that she'd done what had been needed of her. He would be broken hearted, but not empty.

But she was not even given that courtesy. She had been erased from time, never to have existed at all. She would not know peace because she had never been born, and would never be born. None of them ever would be again, with so many variables over so many years to make up for.

Why did he still exist? If Ashi never existed, how could she have brought him back to the past at all? These were questions that plagued him, that only crossed his mind now that the deed was done. There had to be answers, and it crushed him to think that he would never know them.

He thought that Aku's evil would be over once the master of darkness had perished … but truly only someone as inherently wicked as he could have managed to curse Jack through the very act of dying.

Only now did he see that his life held no meaning here. These people were saved, they were liberated from their oppression … but while they would prosper, he would not. looking back on everything, he only wished that he too had disappeared with Ashi, wherever her soul had been taken.

A soft howl of the wind echoed through the forest as it weaved between the trees and their branches. The fog was beginning to dissipate, but only slightly.

Suddenly, he heard a soft flutter of tiny wings. Opening his eyes, he saw that a single ladybug had come to rest on his finger.

Curiously, he raised his hand up and towards his face to see it better. He remembered Ashi telling him on their journey through the desert of her experience with the artistic creatures, how his kindness with them had convinced her to hear him out rather than complete her mission.

As he watched, it returned his gaze and blinked.

He could not help but feel some sort of warmth rise in his chest from seeing that, and a small smile appeared across his features.

Standing up as the rest of the fog began to blow away, he outstretched his hand and watched as the small being began to fly away into the forest. As he watched, the fog completely disappeared and was replaced with an awe-inspiring sight of the hills and forest, lush with life and blossoming trees.

The same forest that he'd shown Ashi as proof of his truth; the turning point for her destiny.

It was true, her sisters had never had the chance to make their own path; but with him, Ashi had done just that.

Her choices and the actions that followed had reflected who she truly was at heart … kind, selfless, full of hope and life.

She was the most important person to have never existed.

He remembered what he'd told her in the ruins of the robot graveyard …

" _All I have left are memories … I do not want you to become just a memory."_

And by saving his people, she had all but fulfilled his worst fear.

He could not smile for the journey, because it had never happened. He could not mourn for her passing, because she had never died.

But … he would carry the memory of her with him always, and perhaps some way … somehow … she would live on.

* * *

 **TEN YEARS LATER**

* * *

The sound of hooves against the dirt was the only sound in an otherwise quiet wood. Something spooked the horse, and Jack reached forward to calm it with a caress along its mane.

He turned about his mount to see what exactly had set his horse on edge. With his beard and red cape fluttering ever so slightly in the wind, there was no doubt that this area had a particular ominousness surrounding it.

The steed refused to proceed any farther, one direction or another. It would not move forward, and it would not retreat. It seemed as though, for the time being, he was stuck here.

Dismounting and patting it gently to assure it of its safety, he returned his attention to the forest around him. He had to admit that something about this place felt …

… familiar.

Venturing into the thick of it, he felt an overpowering urge to discover the secret of this feeling he experienced. It was truly surreal, to be visiting a land you've never been and still feel as though you've known it your whole life.

Were … were his surroundings changing?

He looked around to notice that, while still in the middle of the woods, it seemed as though he had been completely displaced from where he'd been. He did not remember having walked the path that lay behind him, but evidence pointed to the contrary.

His eyes narrowing, he continued forward. He was no stranger to facades and illusions; he would find whatever lay at the heart of this wood and discover its nature.

As he continued to progress, the trees thinned. They became distant from one another, increasing the gap until finally he emerged into a large circular clearing which was empty except for-

He froze, his eyes refusing to believe what they were clearly seeing.

Erected in the center of the clearing was an obelisk, glowing white and blue with energy. Its glow extended to the entirety of the wood's perimeter, bathing him and the rest of the area in a ghostly aura.

And in front of that obelisk was the only opponent that Jack had never bested.

Upon seeing him, the blue-skinned Guardian gave a toothy grin. "S'been a while, huh?"

The silence between them now broken, Jack was able to find his voice. "Guardian! But … how?"

The Guardian gave a sigh, most unlike his usual blunt and taunting demeanor. "I told you, I've guarded this power of time travel for eons. Just like you I am unaging, and I will continue to be so until my inevitable death."

The Guardian knew that he still did not age? How much else of his nature was known to the eyes behind those red glasses?

He gave Jack a quick one-over, analyzing the warrior. "Similar … not quite what the portal foretold, but close. Missing the crown, but you got the beard and cape. I s'pose there must have been a hiccup here or there … but what matters is that you're here now."

Jack still did not understand. "But … you and I will not have met for thousands of years from now! We will have never met at all! How can you remember something which has not happened? I-"

The weight of his burden threatened to overwhelm him as he closed his eyes and softly spoke, "I erased _everything._ Aku's future, my friends, my … my love."

"Nope."

His eyes shot open once more to see the Guardian with somewhat of a smug grin on his face. "I guess you'd like an explanation?"

His eyes never moving from the Guardian, he nodded slowly.

Turning towards the obelisk, the other complied. "I told you once that time is a mystical power. Confusin', too. That's part of what makes it so valuable, its capability for destruction in the wrong hands … or healing in the right ones."

He faced Jack. "I always have been, and even after I take my final breath … I always will be. All of me is happenin' at every moment, all the time. The portal is destined to be used by one man in all existence. No more, no less. I refused you then because it was not your time to use the portal. You were not the man prophesied to use it. Not yet, anyway …"

His expression turned into an almost prideful gaze. "But you are now, man."

Jack's mouth widened as he understood what the Guardian was saying.

"Only by the person who bested me was this portal's to be used. Aku may have killed me, and he still will kill me. Nothin' we can do 'bout that. But if I'm defeated by Aku, and you in turn killed him …"

He shrugged with a subtle smirk. "Technicalities dictate that you are better."

Now, Jack understood his reasoning, however convoluted it was.

"You were never supposed to use it to return to the past," the stoic caretaker continued, "because it had already been used to return to the future. Or maybe it hadn't been, and never will. Who knows?"

Jack furrowed his brow in confusion. "By what do you mean, Guardian?"

"The future you left was never erased, Jack." The Guardian gestured behind him to the portal. "Instead, your actions here in the past have caused the timeline to split into two different futures; one where Aku has been beaten and your people, as well as the people of this world, will live without fear of his tyranny."

His voice became lower. "And one where Aku is still yet to get what's comin' to 'em."

Now Jack's eyes followed suit as his mouth had done.

The Guardian seemed to take a sense of satisfaction from his reaction, and smirked. "Yeah, it's true. All the people you saved, the ones who you grew to care for over so many years … they ain't dead, man. And … neither is she."

" _Ashi,"_ Jack whispered.

The Guardian nodded. "That's right. Aku was killed here, far earlier than any chance he had to partake in her creation. But she wasn't erased; just flung back to the only timeline that could make sense of her, the future where Aku is alive and still in control. The world you left behind for this one."

He pointed a finger at Jack. "That battle you escaped is still goin' on. It's happenin' every second of existence, and will for all eternity until it's finished, as is the power of time."

The Guardian gave another heavy sigh. "And now … you have a choice, my man."

"What choice?" Jack breathed.

The obelisk pulsed, and projected a sight that he had not seen in a long time; the tree beneath which he had first come to accept Ashi's assumed nonexistence.

"Man, ain't that a beautiful sight." The Guardian gave a satisfied hum before returning his attention to Jack and gesturing at it. "Much like the branches of this tree, the timeline has split off into separate possibilities. There's nothin' we can do to change that, what's done is done. This reality will continue to exist just the other will. What matters now is what you choose to do with that knowledge."

The Guardian snapped his fingers, and the picture of the tree changed; it showed two individuals standing underneath it, amidst a dead forest of ruination.

Him and Ashi.

" _That_ is why you do not disappear like she did; you are the bridge between worlds. That tree has seen both possibilities, just as you have. And just as much as it was a site for you to come to peace, it was the ignition of a spark within someone to change their path and make their own destiny."

He knew that the Guardian was saying; it was on the grounds of that tree that Ashi had first come to understand the truth of Aku's nature, and the first steps of her new purpose in destroying the demon had been taken.

"I have seen your path Jack. You fulfilled your purpose here, saved your people and this world's future from the wrath of Aku. You are at peace that they are happy … but you yourself remain empty inside."

He swallowed hard.

"You feel that your life has no meaning, and you know that you are no longer needed here now that the shogun of sorrow is gone. You wander aimlessly, having said your goodbyes to your parents and people years ago. They understood your reasoning, and did not try to stop you. All they hoped was that, eventually, you'd find what you were looking for. There's nothing left for you here in this life. If you continue along this course, you will know peace of mind … but not peace of soul."

The Guardian stepped to the side slowly, and indicated the obelisk. "Or … you can make a new destiny for yourself just as she did. But be warned," he said with a finger held up to draw attention, "There are no more time portals in the future you'd be entering. Aku saw to that. Once you leave, there ain't no comin' back."

Finally, the terms of their circumstances were out in the open. Silently, the Guardian watched Jack as the gears turned in his mind while he assessed his options. Slowly, Jack looked to his side where his sword remained in its scabbard, just as it had always done for the last decade. After several seconds, he gazed back at the blue warrior.

"If I were to go back … where would I appear?"

"A little bit after you left. No more than a few minutes, most likely. That battle needs to be won by someone, after all."

Jack nodded. "And what would happen?"

The Guardian gave a wide grin and shrugged. "Who knows? The future isn't set in stone; it's yours to create." Then, he crossed his arms and leaned against the obelisk casually, "But why you askin'? We both know your mind's already made up."

Indeed it had been.

He began to walk forward, silently as the Guardian awaited his arrival. As he did, he reflected on his current choice. If he went through with this, these would be the last steps he'd ever take in his original time, in the land he'd sought for so long to save. Behind him, footprints were left in the dirt from his sandals upon the dirt.

They would be the last sign of his presence here in this time. But just because they were the last ones he'd make here … it did not mean he could not make new footsteps somewhere else … perhaps with his alongside someone else's.

The Guardian held a hand out gently but firmly to stop him just before he entered. "One last thing; the source of your eternal youth."

Jack stared at him, all but ready to enter.

The Guardian did not smile, not this time. "It wasn't just the portals; it was them combined with Aku's own magic that keeps you from aging. Once he's gone, you will be mortal once more, aging normally just as any man would. Same goes for your girl, now that she ain't part Aku anymore. And one day, just as all eventually do … you will find death."

Jack surprised him by responding with a smile. "You say that as though that is a bad thing." He closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze on his skin. "What you call death … I will call solace. I will finally be able to live out my days amongst my friends and pass into the next life when it is time."

He looked at the Guardian. "What more could I ask for?"

The Guardian grinned, and bowed deeply in a sign of uttermost respect. "My man."

Returning the Guardian's smile, Jack looked at the obelisk a final time and leapt into its light.

All around him was the familiar passage between timelines, flashing and filled with void. He felt the weightless sensation of himself flying forward to his new fate, the new destiny that he'd created for himself.

Behind him, the words of the Guardian echoed through the portal …

" _May your destiny bring you the peace of soul you so desire. There is no man that has fought harder and more valiantly than you, and as such no one else as deserving of a happy ending. I, like the people of this world, hope that you find a new purpose."_

" _Good luck, Samurai Jack."_

 _ **(1/2)**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: As that number suggests, this is half of the ending I was talking about. Next chapter will finish it, and then you can let me know if you want the other endings after that.**_


	2. Destiny (2-2)

_**A/N: Many of you seemed confused at what I meant when I said this was a collection but only released one chapter.**_

 _ **There are several endings in my mind of what could have happened, and this second chapter is just continuing up the first of at least two that I plan to write. I'll probably have to add a third chapter to this one to give it a real conclusion. After this one is done, I'll probably take some time in the near future to finish up the others as well (no need to look for new stories, they'll just be updated her and titled accordingly).**_

 _ **That said, enjoy!**_

* * *

Nonexistence was a lot louder than Ashi had expected it to be.

A cacophony of sounds greeted her, and her head ached in confusion. Should … shouldn't there be nothing? She shouldn't even be conscious, let alone able to form an actual thought. Where was she?

Groggily lifting herself off the ground, she found that she'd been lying on her back. Glancing down at herself, she saw that she wore nothing; the traditional wedding garments of her last memory had been stripped from her, leaving her cold and vulnerable.

Finally, she looked up to see what the noise was about and opened her mouth in shock.

Aku stood straight, his eyes shut tight as though to block out an unpleasant experience. From off to the side, the Archers continued to rain arrows upon him before stopping at realizing they had no effect. The three-hundred shouted their war-cries as they cheered at the sight of her and Jack having disappeared into the time portal, only to cease when they realized that now she was back but alone.

Slowly, very slowly, all fell silent. The Archers ceased their attack, the Woolies watched on in silence as everything came to a standstill, the Scotsman rejoined his daughters after having repelled the needle attack of Aku's. It seemed that they were at a loss for what to do now.

After a few seconds of silence, Aku opened his eyes with an expression of both caution and surprise on his face. Becoming aware of the fact that he had not been erased as he'd thought they all would be, his eyes moved independently of the rest of his stationary body and glanced around to see them all watching him. As they looked on, he slowly turned his gaze downward to where Ashi sat.

"I …" He was muttering, but his voice still boomed without effort for all to hear. "I FELT IT. THE PAST HAS BEEN CHANGED, BUT …" He looked over himself and gestured to the quite obvious fact that he was still around. "HOW CAN THIS BE?"

He looked at Ashi much as someone would when they chastised another for a mistake. "ARE YOU SURE YOU WENT TO THE RIGHT PLACE? FOR A FIRST-TIMER, IT WAS PROBABLY EASY TO GET LOST IN THAT PORTAL-"

Gritting her teeth, she stood up defiantly. "I'm sure! We stopped your reign of terror before it could begin, once and for all!"

His mouth closed meekly, and he looked at his form again. "NORMALLY, I WOULD AGREE … BUT THE EVIDENCE SAYS OTHERWISE." He threw his arms up in a confused gesture. "I MEAN … I'M RIGHT HERE! HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS?"

Her face fell, and she too turned her attention to their surroundings. Everyone stared in awe and more than a little confusion that they were still here. If she and Jack had changed the past, then why did this time still exist? How did _any_ of them still exist?

"I … I don't know," she admitted quietly.

Aku's expression quickly shifted from open eyes of shock and astonishment to a wide grin of mischief and malice. "SO WE'RE ALL STILL HERE … EXCEPT FOR THE SAMURAI?"

Her own eyes began to widen as he gave a cackling laugh upon the truth revealing itself; without Jack's sword, there was nothing that could defeat Aku.

He quickly grew rapidly in size until he towered over everyone and bellowed, _**"FOOOOOOOOOOOOLS!"**_

She turned to the crowd around the ruins of Aku's fortress and yelled, "Run! Get out of here!"

To both her dismay and amazement however, they did not back down. The three-hundred held their line against his terrifying form. "If we cannot fight for the one, we will fight for all who cannot fight for themselves! For the future!"

The Scotsman gave hearty laugh, ethereal spit flying from his ghostly mouth. "Aye, lass! We ain't gonna just scram like a bunch of wee tykes! This be where we make our stand!"

Ashi looked around, seeing the crushed stone Samurai and the fallen corpses of many who had come to Jack's aid, their bodies having been impaled by the needle storm. If that was just one solution of Aku's, she didn't want anyone else to find out what more was up the demon's sleeves.

Aku laughed in turn, mocking their bravery. "WHAT STAND? YOU HAVE ALL FAILED! THE SAMURAI IS GONE, AND THIS WORLD IS MINE!" He wiped a hand across his brow as a sign of relief. "I MEAN, IF I HAD KNOWN THAT SENDING THE SAMURAI BACK WOULD SOLVE MY PROBLEMS, I WOULD HAVE LET HIM USE A TIME PORTAL _YEARS_ AGO!"

He chuckled again, wiping what appeared to be a tear of laughter from his eye. "OH WELL … BACK TO IT, I SUPPOSE."

Aku moved forward as though to deal with the army in front him before he seemed to take pause and then glanced down at Ashi in scrutiny. "IT WOULD SEEM THAT THE POWERS OF MINE WITHIN YOU HAVE DISAPPEARED … I WOULD GRANT THEM BACK, BUT WE SAW HOW WELL _THAT_ WORKED OUT LAST TIME."

He snapped his fingers, and suddenly a black pool of goo appeared in the ground and dragged her in before she could react. When she reappeared, she saw that she was bound to a wall of flames much like Jack had been when Aku had ordered her to kill him.

He wagged a finger at her and made a 'tsk' noise. "YOU'RE GROUNDED, YOUNG LADY. WE'LL DISCUSS YOUR PUNISHMENT ONCE I'VE DEALT WITH THESE _**FOOLS!"**_

Helpless to stop him, she could do nothing other than watch as he began to assault all those who were prepared to fight to the bitter end at the cost of their own lives. She struggled against the shackles that bound her, but they did not budge. Upon hearing the cries of battle once more above her, she lowered her head in resignation.

"Chin up lass, we've still work to do!"

She lifted her gaze up to see the Scotsman's ghost and one of his daughters standing in front of her. The Scotsman finally seemed to take notice of the fact that she was nude, and politely averted his eyes. "Uh, ye've got a bit of a wardrobe issue."

She rolled her eyes. "It seems to be a common trend."

Pulling her coat off of her back, the daughter draped it over Ashi. While it certainly wasn't anything particularly useful, she appreciated the gesture.

The Scotsman pulled on the end of his moustache thoughtfully. "We've gotta get ya out of there some'ow."

She sighed, and looked around. "What good will that do? I thought-"

She hung her head, the emotional pain of her final moments at the forefront of her thoughts. "I knew from the moment we entered the portal that I would disappear, that this world would disappear. I was ready to give my life to ensure peace, but- it seems I was wrong."

She met his gaze again. "I told Jack that there was always hope around, that he just had to look for it- but without the sword, there's nothing that can stop him here. Maybe the past was saved somehow, but this future is still doom-"

"Don' say it!" yelled the Scotsman, cutting her off. "D'ya think we're jus' gonna take that as it is? S'long as there be wind in these pipes, we ain't givin' up- and neither should you!"

His words began to work their way through her mind, and somehow she felt her former resolve return to her. He was right; was she really just going to let it end that way?

Her last memories had been happy ones; though she should have disappeared the moment Aku had been killed, she had remained corporeal for far longer than she would have thought possible. Had it been just blind luck … or a gift? To spend the last few weeks of her life with Jack in his land amongst people who loved the both of them- it was more than she ever would have thought she deserved.

After everything she'd been through, the years of abuse, the loss of her sisters, being manipulated as a puppet by Aku, and then being torn away from a life of peace together with Jack … she wasn't going to go down unless it was with her fist shoved down someone's throat.

No sooner had she made that thought than a flash of light blazed around her, enveloping her with its intensity. She felt her shackles disappear and became aware of a sensation unlike any other; her body seemed to be experiencing a cold beyond measure, but a warmth around her kept her in balance. After a moment, she opened her eyes to an awesome sight before her.

Standing tall above her were three beings, presumably deities of some kind. All of them stood in an ever-moving expanse of space, full of color and wonder in ever direction. Her mouth agape with fascination, she waited for some explanation of what was going on.

 _YOU HAVE LIVED A DIFFICULT LIFE,_ boomed the one in the center, a stocky entity with a golden beard and horn-like wings adorned atop his head, _BUT REST ASSURED THAT IT WAS_ _ **YOURS**_ _. IN THE END, IT WAS YOUR OWN DECISIONS THAT LED YOU HERE; YOUR IMMEASURABLE COURAGE, ALTRUISTIC NATURE, AND PREVAILING SPIRIT ABOVE ALL. YOUR SACRIFICE DID NOT GO UNNOTICED._

 _WE HAVE BESTOWED OUR BLESSING UNTO TWO OTHERS BEFORE YOU,_ echoed the celestial on the left, what appeared to be the body of a man with the head of a falcon. _YOU HAVE PROVEN TO US THAT IN SPITE OF THE DARKNESS YOU WERE BORN INTO, YOU ROSE ABOVE YOUR FORMER IDENTITY AND ENCOMPASSED YOURSELF IN LIGHT. AS SUCH, WE WILL GRANT YOU THIS GIFT AS WELL TO HONOR YOUR VALOR._

 _WITH THIS POWER,_ continued the third, a blue-skinned divinity with six arms, _YOU WILL BE ABLE TO VANQUISH THE LAST INCARNATION OF ULTIMATE EVIL ACROSS THE TIMELINE. WIELD IT NOT WITH RAGE, BUT WITH THE HOPE THAT IS EVER-PRESENT WITHIN YOU._

Without warning, the three of them shot beams of light from their eyes and engulfed her in an electrifying orb of energy. She screamed in pain, but did not have second doubts; if this was what it took to defeat Aku, she knew it was worth it.

After a moment or so, the pain stopped and she fell to the ground. Her flesh felt raw and burned, a thin layer of ash covering her from head to toe. As she weakly pushed herself up onto her elbows, she looked forward to see three more beings step forward, what appeared to be monks with glowing eyes. Each of them carried a large hammer with them, radiating with the same energy that emanated from the gods. Without hesitation, they began to swing them down and slam them against the air of space.

Where at first was nothing, _something_ began to take shape. Elongated and echoing with each hit it took from the monks' forging tools, she could only guess at what it was. Finally, the three of them stepped aside and she gasped with incredulity at what she saw before her.

It was a katana, much like Jack's own. The blade was longer and thinner, meant to be used primarily with agility and precision rather than the controlled power and strength of his. Its handle was identically woven, though maroon accents were present in place of golden ones.

Gently, she reached out and took it.

Immediately _,_ light appeared beneath her and began to travel up her body. As she watched, a black undersuit covered her body save for her neck-up and hands. Over the undersuit, a white robe covered the left half of her body, draping around her waist, arm, and leg. Her right remained untouched, but she was further enhanced with maroon wrappings over her midsection, legs, and the fabric of her robe, all of which matched the bindings on the hilt of her katana.

Similarly-colored sandals appeared beneath her, giving her proper footwear for once in her life. And a ceremonially wrapped sheath materialized upon her back for proper placement of the sword.

 _THIS WAS FORGED FROM THE DETERMINATION OF YOUR DAUNTLESS SPIRIT, ASHI. OUR GIFT IS NOT SIMPLY THE BLADE YOU NOW POSSESS, BUT THE POTENTIAL LIFE YOU MAY LEAD WHEN YOU ACHIEVE VICTORY. TO YOU, WE LEAVE … THE FUTURE!_

She raised her weapon up triumphantly, understanding the significance of her transformation.

No longer was she an assassin … but a true Samurai.

Another flash surrounded her, and burst with radiant light. After the brilliance had died down, she opened her eyes to see the battleground before her once more.

The Scotsman and his daughter lowered their arms from in front of them, presumably shielding their eyes from the blinding light that had covered her a moment before. When they saw her standing before them, their eyebrows raised in shock of her drastic change in appearance.

The Scotsman looked her up and down, noting her similar fashion of dress to Jack. He let out a bellow of laughter and pointed jovially to her. "I take back what I said, lass. You're definitely his type."

At hearing the sound of laughter behind him, Aku turned with a disgruntled expression which quickly morphed to one of being nonplussed when he saw her for what she was now. "UH … THERE'S SOMETHING DIFFERENT ABOUT YOU, BUT I CAN'T PUT MY FINGER ON IT …"

Drawing her blade and holding it in front of her expertly, she narrowed her eyes and called out to him, "If I could not destroy you in the past, then I will do so in the future!"

He pulled on his beard with his fingers as he pondered that statement. "THAT SOUNDS AWFULLY FAMILIAR … I THINK IT WAS I WHO FIRST SAID THAT ABOUT-"

His words were cut off as he cried out in pain. Ashi's katana cleaved through his lower body, incinerating whatever was not a part of his main essence. Shrieking with fear, he shrunk down until he shifted into a large serpent-like creature and slithered quickly in attempts to dodge her attacks.

She swung again, but missed him by a fraction of a second. Taking the opportunity to strike, he opened a green maw of fang-like teeth and tried to sink them into her. She narrowly avoided his advance, and brought the blade down to sever him in two. Quickly dicing apart the lesser half before it could form again, she turned just in time to be smacked backwards into a wall of flame.

Up above, the people of the army continued to cheer her on and shouted sentiments of encouragement to her. It gave her strength to groan and stand herself back up, rips and tears already forming in the seams of her attire.

The other half of Aku reformed itself, and gave a loud hum of thought. "YOU ARE STRONG, MY DAUGHTER. I'D BE PROUD IF YOU _WEREN'T_ _TRYING TO KILL ME!"_ He screeched the last part with a tone of anger and annoyance, as though he were simply trying to discipline a misbehaving child.

After a moment, he regained his composure. "STILL, YOU MUST KNOW BY NOW THAT YOU ALONE CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I HAVE FACED THE SAMURAI FOR FIFTY YEARS, A FAR MORE EXPERIENCED WARRIOR THAN YOU, AND EVEN HE COULD NOT BEST ME!"

He shrugged with a smile on his demonic features. "IT'D JUST BE EASIER FOR EVERYONE IF YOU PUT THE SWORD DOWN, SWEETIE. WITHOUT JACK, YOUR EFFORTS ARE IN VAIN-"

A thin circle of light appeared in mid-air several feet from Ashi, much to her and everyone else's surprise. As they watched, a rift opened up and deposited a single man who fell lightly onto the ground.

All was silent as the portal disappeared and left him behind. Slowly, he stood up and looked around at his surroundings before settling his eyes on Ashi. She almost broke upon seeing him, and she could see in the softening of his face that he felt the same.

 _Jack._

The Scotsman remained silent for a moment before cackling with recognition. "I knew ya couldn't jus' up and leave like that! Not without a goodbye, at least."

His long hair flowed freely, and he had a beard once more. Aside from the hood and cape-like cowl that flowed behind him, he was almost the spitting image of how he'd appeared when she'd first met him, a broken shell of the man who'd saved so many innocents. But there was one easily discernible difference she could see that the incarnation she'd met did not have.

His eyes had hope in them.

"Ashi," he whispered, his voice low and full of longing.

"Jack," she mirrored, her tone the same.

Aku stared at them, completely at a loss for how to react to this seemingly impossible turn of events. "WELL … THAT'S NOT GOOD."

Turning simultaneously to face off one last time against Aku, they raised their weapons in synchronization and charged at the one responsible for so many deaths and hardships for what had seemed like an eternity. Together, they began to hack and slash at the demon, burning away piece by piece as each tried to escape their inevitable demise.

Perhaps he could face each of them alone; but with their combined strength together and the inseparable bond between the two, the master of darkness was no match for their prowess. Shred after shred was cut away, whittling him down just as he'd beaten innocents down for countless eons.

Finally, at long last, one piece of Aku remained. Weak and groaning in pain, the demon glared at Jack and Ashi before unexpectedly loosening.

"DO NOT EXPECT ME TO REPENT FOR MY ACTIONS, SAMURAI." Aku hissed his dying words to the two of them, addressing each of them in turn. "I WON'T SIT HERE AND CRY ABOUT HOW I WAS WRONG, AND YOU WERE RIGHT, AND BLAH, BLAH, BLAH … I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU'RE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE ..."

His eyes remained staring, unblinking at the two of them. "BUT I WOULD BE LYING IF I SAID YOU WERE NOT A WORTHY OPPONENT. I WISH I COULD SAY, _'I'LL BE BACK AGAIN SAMURAI, YOU'LL SEEEEE,'_ AS I'VE SAID SO MANY TIMES BEFORE … BUT WE BOTH KNOW THAT THIS IS THE END OF THE ROAD."

Resigning himself to what he knew Jack must do, he took one last look at his daughter and greatest enemy. "SO IT IS WITH _**VERY RELUCTANT**_ RESPECT THAT I ADMIT … YOU HAVE WON, SAMURAI."

Jack's eyes told a story of a man who had been on the brink of success so many times before only to have it taken from him at the last moment. They told of a man who had lost their sense of purpose and hope, only to have the flame rekindled by the person he least expected to do so. And they told of a man who, after a journey unparalleled by any other in history, had finally triumphed over his arch-nemesis in the greatest tale of good versus evil that would ever grace the land.

So it was without hate, without anger, and without malice that he plunged the sword into Aku's chest and absorbed him into it. It was with acceptance that his destiny had finally been reached that he stuck it into the ground and gave a loud yell of victory as the demon's essence was spread thin and began to deconstruct. Traveling up the walls of the pit of hate, the energy and magic within the Samurai's sword was too much to handle and Aku's last vestiges of life began to violently explode with an air of finality.

"C'mon!" yelled the Scotsman, quickly playing his ghostly instrument and creating an ethereal path for his daughters, Ashi, and Jack to escape. It was not until they were well outside of the blast zone that they stopped and turned around to see it explode with the energy that came from an eternity of evil's release.

When the dust cleared, nothing remained. The army cheered wildly, all jubilant with the knowledge that after so many millennia and hardships, their fight was finally over. Comrades clapped each other on the back and embraced one another in sheer exultation. The Scotsman gave his loudest laugh yet, and played a victory tune on the bagpipes to signify their success.

Jack and Ashi, however, said not a word. Instead, they slowly turned towards another and drank in the other's loving gaze for a few moments. Neither had thought they'd ever see the other again, yet it seemed that fate had chosen differently for them.

As one, they rushed towards one another and drew each other into an embrace as tears cascaded down one another's cheeks at the sheer emotions they felt. Not a word needed to be said for them to understand the other; this was enough.

And it was more than any victory tune of the bagpipes could ever hope to express.

 _ **(2/3)**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: So yeah, there will be one more chapter of this ending to wrap it all up before I start any others. I do have other stories to attend to, so please be patient and bear with me as I try to do so much at once.**_

 _ **Reviews are always appreciated, whether you like or dislike my work; I always enjoy reading others' reactions to my writing, so don't hesitate to comment down below in the review section.**_


End file.
